Au plus profond des pensées…
by Lau San
Summary: Quand un rendezvous amical est découvert au sein de l'armée...Tout bascule ! Les pensées fusent ! Mais ne vous laissez pas égarer par certaines !
1. Les pensées de Roy Mustang

Salut !

Je vous présente ici ma première fic sur Fma !

Bon sinon bah moi c'est Lausan !

La légende :

- **En gras** : Mes commentaires. - _En italique_ :les pensées des personnages. - Entre -...- : Les paroles.

Voila une petite introduction :

L'histoire que j'aie écrite est inplantée dans l'animée ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec le cours de la véritable histoire ! Sinon bah...Lisez !

**Au plus profond des pensées…**

**Action 1 Attention Mister Mustang !**

Chapitre 1Pensées de Roy Mustang.

_**7h00**Depuis combien de temps est ce que je dort… Je ne me souviens que de mes soldats me saluant, oui, c'était à 21h00 hier. J'ai dut m'endormir._

_Tiens, il y a du bruit à côté ! Déjà quelqu'un ? Bizarre de si bonne heure. Je me lève et regarde à l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'est le lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle ne m'a pas l'air en grande forme… Pas étonnant vue l'heure qu'il est ! Mais j'entends quelque chose d'autre. Je baisse la tête et aperçois Black Hayate qui renifle le bas de la porte. Ho la la…s'il continue ce clebs va me faire repérer et finit l'espionnage ! Hawkeye se retourne. Elle regarde dans ma direction._

-Bonjour colonel !- _Dit elle d'un ton « réveillé » ._

_J'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers elle comme si de rien n'était._

-Bonjour lieutenant ! Vous êtes bien matinale ! – _Déclarais je d'un ton engagé_

- Cela ne pressait pas !

-Vous avez la nuit ici ? – _Demanda t-elle d'un air soupçonneux._

-Euh…oui…je me suis endormit !

_Bien sur, vue la tête qu'elle faisait je n'avais pas l'air très frais._

_Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre observant tous les militaires entrer dans le QG._

_Ce fut Hawkeye qui brisa le silence._

-Avez vous terminé votre rapport de cette semaine ?

_C'est à croire qu'elle ne parlait que de ça ! C'est vrai… Elle ne discute jamais de sa vie privée à l'extérieur ! Peut être que si je brusquais les choses…_

-Non pas totalement… Dites moi lieutenant… Seriez vous libre ce soir ? Juste pour parler d'autre chose que de travail ? – _Bien sur je fis mon plus beau sourir !._

-Et bien …je ne sais pas…Si vous me promettez que c'est juste en ami…

-Bien sur ! C'est purement amical ! Loin de moi l'idée de vous…

-Bien bien j'accepte !

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé sortir avec un de mes soldats. Evidement ce n'était qu'amical ! Quoi que…Non…Mais…Non…Si jamais…Allez Roy reprend toi !_


	2. Les pensées de Riza Hawkeye

**Chapitre 2 Les pensées de Riza Hawkeye** .

_**10h00 **Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je sortirais avec mon colonel, même pour papoter ! Je n'en reviens pas… Comme sa dès le matin ! C'est à croire qu'il vient de se faire larguer…_

_Un peu abasourdie je m'en alla vers la cour du QG central où je devait rejoindre le comandant Armstrong pour je ne sais plus trop quoi._

_Quelle fut ma surprise de voir que je n'était pas la seule à l'attendre. En effet une quinzaine de soldats se trouvaient là, toutes des femmes._

_En un éclair Armstrong apparut devant nous toutes._

-Chères mesdemoiselles et mesdames, je suis le comandant Armstrong ! On m'a chargé de vous faire un cour d'aérobis !

_Il ne manquait plus que sa ! Un cour d'aérobis ! L'armée n'est plus ce qu'elle était ! Je ne me suis pas engagée pour jouer à la majorette !_

-Je vais vous donner vos tenues pour que vous alliez au vestiaire vous changer !

_A notre grande attente, le comandant sortit des shorts noirs moulants arrivants bien au dessus des genoux. Un vent de dégou remua l'assemblée._

-Allons ! Allons ! Allez vous changer !

_C'est arrivée au vestiaire que je rejoins Maria Ross, elle aussi de la partie._

_Nous discutâmes ensembles quelques minutes avant de retourner dehors._

_Le cour commença. Placée à côté de Maria, je lui raconta mes exploits du matin._

-Et tu n'as même pas sauté au plafond ? – _Demanda t-elle de plus en plus interessée ._

-Tu me prend pour qui ?

-Bah moi à ta place j'aurais exprimé mes émotions !

-Je te l'aie déjà répété trois cent fois…Ce n'est qu'un rendez vous amical !

-Mais oui, mais oui !

_Bizarrement elle ne m'avait pas l'air convaincue. Non mais pour qui elle me prend ! Je n'aie aucun sentiment pour mon colonel !_

-Riza tu es rouge écarlate ! – _Me fit t-elle remarquer._

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

-Mais c'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pense mais en tout cas cela te tient à cœur !

_A cœur ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte…_

_Le cour se termina et j'attendit Maria qui devait parler avec Armstrong . Par inadvertance je levai les yeux observant les fenêtre du QG. Je regrettai tout de suite mon geste en voyant une ombre me fixer…_


	3. Les pensées de Maria Ross

**Chapitre 3 Les pensées de Maria Ross.**

_J'avais pourtant bien dit à Riza de m'attendre mais elle ne la pas fait ! Sa fait plaisir ! De plus a peine je parle de…ho mais attendez…Mais c'est bien sur ! Il suffit que je prononce le nom Roy Mustang pour qu'elle soit gênée et change de couleur de peau. Riza me cache des choses et j'ai bien envie de savoir quoi !_

_Je regardai ma montre. Il est l'heure d'aller surveiller le FullMetal._

_Arrivée dans leur chambre, je les trouvent le nez dans les bouquins._

- Bonjour messieurs ! -_Dis je d'une voix enthousiaste._

-Bonjour lieutenant Ross !- _Répondit Al poli comme à son habitude._

-'Jour !

_Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…Mais on ne pouvait pas changer les habitudes de ce « petit » FullMetal ! C'est que ces deux la me font craquer ! Si petits et pourtant si mature !_

_En y pensant peut être que ces deux la pourrait me donner un coups de main pour éclaircir l'affaire RizaXRoy !_

_Après leur avoir expliqué les événements du matin, Ed témoigna d'un peu plus de motivation qu'à mon arrivée._

-Inspecter le colonel…Interessant…- _Dit il avec un sourir narquois._

-Mais Ed…Je ne crois pas que ce soit très gentil d'espionner Mustang…Il a le droit à sa vie privée !

-Oui mais pas au boulot ! Ecoute Al si tu ne veux pas le faire je peux me débrouiller seul !

-Bon bon je viendrais avec toi…Mzis je t'arrête si tu déborde de trop !

-Oui oui !

_Je souris malgré un petits remord que j'avais d'avoir trahit une amie… Ho et puis elle n'avait qu'a m'attendre…De toute façon je sais que si Ed en fait trop Al sera là pour tout stopper !_

* * *

**Note de Lau San :** Hellow la compagnie ! Halala quelle méchante cette Maria Ross Nan certain vont me dire : Mais elle est pas comme sa ! Mais moi je répondrais : Elle a confiance en Al et relisez bien le texte Voila c'est tout ! Vous voulez un quatrième chapitre ? Reviews please !

* * *


End file.
